With the development of the fourth-generation (4G) mobile communication technology, whether a terminal equipment (for example, a mobile phone) can use 4G technology and the ability of the terminal equipment to use 4G technology are gaining more and more people's attention. In product testing or actual use of a user, it has been found that, the mobile phone resides in a 2G (2th-Generation) network or a 3G (3th-Generation) network for a long time and cannot re-select to connect to the 4G network even if the design of the mobile phone supports 4G technology and a 4G network of the environment in which the mobile phone is located is in a good condition.
Thus, Internet services provided by the terminal equipment cannot meet requirements of users, and user experience is poor.